Your Bandaged Kunoichi
by Staring.out.my.flooded.window
Summary: Newly improved, Sakura begins to remember forgotton memories of Itachi and is abducted by the Akatsuki soon she finds she cant escape or that she doesnt want to. Time after time Sakura cant help but wonder will Itachi give her a new scar or a mended heart
1. Chapter 1

The team of seven jumped swiftly and accurately throughout the forest, led by their leader in uniform.

The female captain wore a kitten mask, the lines of the disguise were precariously placed with gentle strokes of a paint brush. The black lines stood out strongly from the white porcelain background, as would the pink hair that would occasionally blow across the mask, but not today.

Today her hair was pinned up behind her head and covered with a black hood to hide her identity. Today they were returning from a successful mission and were in danger of being ambushed, if not by rogue ninjas then by fans of the legendary anbu captain from Leaf, and they couldn't risk that. They needed to get home to report of their findings.

The captain stopped, balancing effortlessly on a twig that was sticking out from a tree and raised her hand as everyone behind her found a solid branch to perch upon.

"We're not alone." the captain whispered into the hidden mike. Her comrades stiffened and raised their hands to their sides. "No, they cause no harm," she spoke roughly, thought evident in her voice, 'Their chakras are familiar' she thought silently as recognition came to her, "Sasuke and Naruto." she whispered, just loud enough for the rest to her, the group shuddered and stood still, not knowing their plan of action…"Move Out Now!" She commanded, and in a flash all seven of them jumped down from the tree and down in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

The two stopped before them and began forming hand signs before the captain raised her hand and then pointed to the top of her mask. Outlining the sign with her finger, that defined that she was a Leaf nin. The two lowered their hands as her comrade with the mask of a crow rushed forward and hugged Naruto tightly…Hinata.

"I-I missed y-you." She spoke quietly with a stutter. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"Hinata! I missed you too. Wow! You are an anbu now…I bet you're the captain too!" HE exclaimed.

Hinata inched off her mask and blushed lightly.

"N-no." The mask rested on the side of her head as she looked over to the hooded kunoichi. "m-may I-I." She whispered into her own hidden mike, so no other could hear her.

The girl made a curt nod.

Hinata smiled freely and grabbed Naruto's hand, pointing at each of the other anbu's with her free hand.

She pointed at each mask and said each of their names, "Kiba, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi." She smiled lightly.

"Wow! You all made it to be-"

"Who's the cat, your leader." Sasuke interrupted, speaking for the first time.

He looked her up and down, committing her mask and figure to memory. He scanned her sleeveless sweatshirt, and how the hood covered her face from light, hiding it in the shadows. The jacket was unzipped, and he memorized the black mesh dress, and how only a white sports bra and a pair of shorts that were bandaged to her body was laid underneath. He looked at the way she used the bandages to hold three kunai and examined her white sandals. His eyes never left the bottomless shadow that was her face, and still the minutes ticked by as he watched her, no answer came.

"So…who is your leader Hinata? Who has surpassed you Kakashi? Who is in charge of you Neji? And who is smarter then you Shikamaru?" His voice seethed as he listed off every talent she must possess to be their leader.

In a blink of an eye the girls hand was clutching Sasuke's neck and his back was against a tree. "If you cant back up the word with your balls I suggest you shut it." The girl lifted her hand from his neck and back a step she took.

Slowly she placed gloves over her hands and cocked her head to the side, gesturing to the gate, "Remember we are on the mission until we enter those gates, lets go!"

Hinata placed her mask over her face again and jumped from tree to tree with the rest of the group, with Sasuke and Naruto following.

Silently Kakashi fell behind until he was jumping beside his former students.

"Sorry about that." He said scratching his head. "She is touchy about us, her teammates, and that's what makes her a great captain."

Sasuke looked over to the man, "Was I right, is she all those things, has she surpassed you?"

"Yes. Even with my Sharingan, but I guess she had an advantage. She trained against the sharing an after all."

"What! But Kakashi-Sensei I though we were your first students who didn't fail." Naruto whined.

"You are. As is she."

"But that means-"

"Yes. Sakura…she is our captain. She gotten a lot stronger since you left. NO one was there to protect her so she learned how to do it herself. She been through a lot Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Don't underestimate her now. If she wanted she could beat most of the Akatsuki, and that may include Itatchi."

Sasuke jumped silently from branch to branch his eyes widened.

"Hnnn…"

**A/N**: What do you think???? Tell me please this is my first Naruto fanfic so please! Tell me! Reviews are well loved so yeah! Itatchi comes sooon I promise love you all byby

--Tia


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura appeared in a blur before Tsunade. And she looked back and nodded at her team, "You guys can go now. Ill take care of the findings." Her team began to bicker quietly as they all removed they're masks and disappeared in a puff of smoke except for He old team-mates, who stayed behind in the darkened corner.

Tsunade stood up grinning at Sakura, "You can take the mask off now…I know who you are."

Sakura smiled gently under her mask and reached for its edge. Sakura pulled back her black hood and yanked off her mask in one brief moment.

Her long pink hair fell back as she pulled her hair from the ribbon she previously had it in. The pink locks bounced down her back and landed at her hips. The curves that outlined her body were perfectly seen as she took of the sweat coat and threw it to the floor.

Silently she turned around to face the two chuunins.

They looked over the soft ivory skin on her face and stared into her sparkling emerald eyes filled with ambition and strength, and silently outlined the long scratch that ran down the side of her face lightly bleeding.

She closed her emerald eyes and the two watched as a soft green glow outlined the scratch as it began to patch the cut together. Again she opened her eyes.

She looked the two up and down and turned around to meet Tsunade. "The mission was a success. The information suspected is a negative. A ploy, rumor whatever you want to call it, the real information unknown, but cryptic. WE must figure it out soon."

They four watched as the hokage's eyes hardened as she stalked to her desk. She pulled out a brown bottle from a drawer in her desk and took a long swig.

She slammed the bottle back on the desk and sighed, "Fine, mission tomorrow," She pulled out a scroll and a quick pen, "Leader, Haruno Sakura, Second in command Hyuuga Neji, Team, Kiba Shikamaru Hinata…Sasuke and Naruto." She peered up and met Kakashi's eyes, "You can take a break." Silently she went back down to the scroll, " Mission rank, S, Time limit one month unless more if needed. Mission: to gain information on enemy plans of attack." Silently she threw the scroll powerfully to Sakura after signing it.

Sakura slipped the scroll under her waist band and sighed.

"Your second mission is to assess Sasuke and Naruto. You leave tomorrow morning at Six Am sharp, Sasuke Naruto Kakashi, you're dismissed."

They hesitated, breathing deeply and looking between the two. Silently they left in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stared at Tsunade again, her eyes never leaving her shishou's.

"You-"

Tsunade quickly cut her off as screamed into the air with exploding giggles as she pulled out a glass of alcohol, "A drink?"

Sakura sighed, a small smile playing on her lips, "I knew you were to sober." She spoke smugly as she downed a small glass. "I have to go."

Sakura bowed slightly to her shishou and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and leaves.

Tsunade smiled lightly to herself, "She is growing up way to sane for my liking."

--

--

Sakura crawled into her bead, soft and clad in forest green sheets and a dark red comforter. She stared silently aat the ceiling as she listened carefully to each drop of rain that splattered against her roof and rushed down her windows, thinking of her mission tomorrow. She thought until long forgotten flashback came to her in dreams, right after black clouded her mind.

_Hail bounced off of the hardened concrete, striking everything in sight. Denting windows and breaking ground. A teenage boy walked coolly throughout the long streets of Konoha. Off to the side a tiny bush shivered as a flash of pink rushed through the trees and into an open field, and the young boy, curious, followed the trail. _

_HE arrived cleanly in a clearing where a young girl laid there, her arms each twisted and bent, strewn in awkward angles by her side._

_He stalked over to the girl and hovered over her body silently nudging her side with his foot._

_One eye cracked open and a tiny moan escaped her cracked lips._

_Briskly he crouched down and examined her. Little wounds covered every inch of her skin, pellets of ice embedded into them. Her one opened eye was a dull green eye, shimmering with youth. Pink hair was matted to her head with sweat and rain and grime and dirt covered her clothing. _

_Her skin was a sickly pail and her lips were cracked with dried blood running out of her mouth. _

_Swiftly he brought his hand to her cheek and was surprised at the freezing temperature._

"_What is your name?" He asked getting ready to pick the girl up, scooping her up and holding her tightly to his toned chest._

"_Har-" She interrupted herself with a shuddering cough and closed her eyes as she painfully spoke again, "Har-haruno Sakura." _

_The boy with ebony long hair began to race through the trees, "Who did this to you?"_

_The girl known as Sakura cringed her eyes closed and pressed her lips together firmly._

"_I wont repeat myself." _

_Sakura opened one eye and stared into the boys red eyes, again she closed them only this time in fright, "Don't hurt me." She whispered. Her throat terribly sore._

_She tried to push him away until heat hit her hard, and the pounding of hail on the stopped._

"_Why would I hurt you?"_

""_Y-your eyes, the the scary man who hit me has those same eyes." She shivered again as she was set down on a small bed. Again she peered through one eye, and examined the boy._

_He was a few years older than she, and held those scary eyes. His hair was clean but wet and he held an ambu mask on the side of his head. His fist was next to her frail body, clenched and shaking furiously._

"_Wh-who are you?"_

_The boy looked up through his bangs and a small smirk played at his lips, "Uchia Itatchi."_

HEllo Govenas hope ye enjoyed...next chapter will hopefully be up sooner but Review review review I love you all!

--TIA


	3. Chapter 3

_Y-your eyes, the …the scary man who hit me has those same eyes." She shivered again as she was set down on a small bed. Again she peered through one eye, and examined the boy._

_He was a few years older than she, and held those scary eyes. His hair was clean but wet and he held an ambu mask on the side of his head. His fist was next to her frail body, clenched and shaking furiously._

"_Wh-who are you?"_

_The boy looked up through his bangs and a small smirk played at his lips, "Uchiha Itatchi."_

_**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPPIE !**_

…Sakura tossed and turned in he bed as the dream continued, the flashback of long ago.

_Little Sakura looked at Itatchi silently, gasping at a sudden urge of pain that ripped through her body. Itatchi looked around the room hastily and grabbed her hand. Her breathing slowed down again and a serene look entered her facial expression once more._

"_What did happen to you?" Sakura looked up at the teenager and let the tears slide down her bloodied face and sting at her cuts._

"_I-I was w-walking," Sakura took a deep breath and regained her composure…well as composed as a six year old can get," A-and this man with y-your scary eyes, he w-walked f-funny and started to t-touch me." She gasped and swallowed some of her loose tears as she continues to talk, "I-I punched him and he p-punched back…" She cried silently as she pulled her legs against her body in a fetal position._

"_What did he look like?"_

_Sakura took the back of her wrist and wiped away her tears, "L-like you only meaner and older…"_

_Itatchi's eyes hardened as an audible 'father' was whispered under his breath. Itatchi spoke quietly to the shivering girl, "Stay here, they'll heal you, you'll never be hurt by an Uchiha again, I promise you that." In a blur the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the next thing heard in the hospital was news of the Uchiha Massacre…_

Sakura rolled out of bed with a loud thump. She grasped her head with her hand as she rolled onto her feet, and wobbled out of dizziness. Stumbling to the shower she turned on the water, icy cold. Fumbling she stepped in and scrubbed her skin raw with soap, and washed her hair clean.

Once she was finished she stepped out and wrapped herself with a washed out pink towel and walked to her closet.

Her fingers trailed the few clothes she had and landed on a particular outfit. She slipped it on.

A leather skirt that came down to mid-thigh wear in the hem she hid a metal wire used for strangling or escapes. She bandaged her left leg and used it to store five kunais and ten shuriken. She slipped on a pair of black boots, concealing to daggers drenched with fatal poisen of her own creation, that only she knew how to reverse and slipped on her always present white bra underneath a mesh shirt, hiding numerous more weapons.

She silently pinned her hair up using several senbon needles and strapped her katanna to her back, leaving her stunning and deadly.

As she walked out the front door she gathered her bag containing food and a blanket, and then she sped off to the gate waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

The next one who came was Neji, the talked nonchalantly about the mission and separate tactics they could use until the sound of arguing sounded off through the air, catching both their attentions.

Out of the shadows Naruto and Sasuke were arguing, calling each other names and such, and Kiba and Hinata trailed them, silently laughing at the idiocy of it all.

Sakura sighed and pulled on her mask.

"Sasuke Naruto, front and center!" They both cocked their head and strolled over to wear she pointed in front of herself. "Sasuke, we will be fighting Akatsuki, whether or not its your brother , you do NOT attack him unless I order so or you'll be taken as an enemy and killed beside them. Naruto, when the time comes I'm trusting you to keep him in line, that's all, lets go!"

Sakura turned on her heel and began jumping through the forests silently. Out of the two without anbu masks the blonde caught up to Sakura, looking at her and thinking about talking to her… She really has changed, stronger, prettier, smarter…

"What do you want Naruto?" The cerulean eyes boy shook his head violently and pink spread through his face.

"Sakura…what happened?"

"Nothing out of the usual….I changed. I trained with Tsunade and have surpassed her. I couldn't spend my whole life being protected, I wanted to be the one who protected others…not the other way around. This is a cruel world. Kill or be killed." Sakura replied nonchalantly, sighing to herself.

Naruto looked down at his feet, already beginning to sore.

"What exactly happ-"

Sakura stopped and Naruto ran into her, getting a mouthful of hair. Spontaneously he spat it out and stood upright, as everyone caught up and stopped beside her.

"We're not alone." She stated.

Hinata pulled out her katana, as Kiba lifted his head to face his captain, "Who is it?"

"Powerful chakra, three of them, probably Akatsuki. My guess would be the almighty duo we all know and love plus one." Sakura spoke, adding a bit of sarcasm into the comment.

Sakura shot a glare at Sasuke, "Remember what I said." Then she closed her eyes and pulled out a kunai. She jumped down from the tree and onto the soft dirt below, and without hesitation she threw it, too fast for the untrained eye to see.

A ruffle of the bushes, and everyone stiffened. The soft sound of voices, and everyone pulled out their favored weapons, and the clash of three sets of foot steps and they all prepared to fight, until Sakura raised her hand. Letting them all know not to attack. "They know we're here, this is foreign territory to us, they have the advantage of three different lands secrets." She spoke calmly, as the three stepped out of the bushes, revealing Tobi, Kisame, and of coarse Itatchi Uchiha.

Sasuke stiffened before he began to run. But as he forced the first step, he realized his shoes were pinned precariously to the ground. He glared at Sakura's mask.

"Hinata, Naruto! Stay on him!" Sakura threw her head over her shoulder to call the demand. She put on a sickly sweet smile underneath her mask, "Akatsuki." She hissed. "Neji, take fish face!" "Kiba the shorter one!, I've got Mister Massacre." The two attacked as they began to fight. And Itatchi stared at Sakura as chills ran down her back, remembering the dreams she's be having, the long forgotten memories.

"Scared?" He inquired.

"No."

"You're not lying." He stated.

"I'm a horrible liar." She quirked back.

He smirked as his eyes swirled. "You're holding back my brother." He smirked again.

"Its what you wanted, to fight him, but I tend to be jealous I want to fight him first."

"If he has reached full potential, your no match."

"You have NO idea." She punched the ground. Dirt rolling, a deep crevice began to form. A crater. Everyone jumped back as she got a kunai out and stabbed the clone behind her.

Sasuke managed to weasel out of his shoes and he began charging for his brother. Then Sakura appeared behind him and knocked him out with one swipe to the neck. She poofed and began to entertain Itachi again.

Sakura ran to fast for the eye to see forming a spiky ball of pink chakra in her hand. Static sparked from the bright unnamed ball. She charged, flinging the ball forward. It hit a tree behind Itachi.

A clash of metal against metal sounded through the air as katana and parceling met. Itachi grinned wryly at Sakura's katana in his hand and a mask fell to the ground.

Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of emerald green eyes, pink hair and pale skin. He remembered her.

Sakura pulled out the senbon needles out as a choking sound rang through the field. A whimpering from Akamaru sounded and Sakura gripped her needles. She flung them before her. Each missing its target accept for two. One found itself wedged in Itachi's shoulder and the other was lodged inside Tobi's head. His body slacked and dropped to the floor as Akamaru was set free.

Itachi looked aggravated. It was HER. Anger rose in his calm throat at the sight of his dead teammate. Not that he actually cared, it just ticked him off that she killed him, without a glance at that. He found her gaze back on him and returned the glare. Power radiated off of her.

His Mangeko (sp?) Sharingan activated. A wry smile placed on her lips as he tried to ease his way in her mind, but found he couldn't.

**SHANNARO!!! NO way he's getting in here!**

_Oh just shut it!_

**Why should I**

_Fighting…_

_**OH…okay…**_

She smirked as she charged him but as the body she punched turned to smoke…everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

His Mangeko (sp?) Sharingan activated. A wry smile placed on her lips as he tried to ease his way in her mind, but found he couldn't.

**SHANNARO!!! NO way he's getting in here!**

_Oh just shut it!_

**Why should I**

_Fighting…_

_**OH…okay…**_

She smirked as she charged him but as the body she punched turned to smoke…everything went black.

**_Onto the next chappie….._**

Sakura's eyes blinked open, the sound of chirping birds singing lazily in the background. She looked around herself, obeserving a medium dark grey room. Two windows were seen behind the bed, both covered in steel bars. A desk and small dresser in the corner and a wooden door. _Akatsuki. _

Quickly she jumped up and made her way to the door. She reached out for the knob, but her hand stopped, hovering over the door's handle.

"Genjutsu." She whispered to herself.

Quickly her mind started evaluating the type. It wasn't a seal or a lock. She accessed the chakra type, and the amount used, and her answer came to her. She tore a piece of the fabric from her shirt and held it out to the door. Instantly the fabric was shocked, turning into a charred color. She smirked. _Illusion and Defense._

She walked over to the middle of the room and found a hidden door, covered in a cloaking jutsu, and dispelled the genjutsu that had invisible sparks flying off the exit. She grinned excitedly as she opened the door. No one was there.

She faced empty hallways with more doors, identical to her own. She growled, insulted that they thought their little defense would actually work.

Silently she walked down the hall, not one footstep heard. She looked behind her to see if anyone was coming to find nothing, nada, but her body rammed into something hard.

She looked up into red swirling eyes as hard strong arms encaged her. She struggled kicking as the arms of Itachi picked her up effortlessly and brought her back to her room. She back to form seals but a hand broke her concentration.

"Don't bother, you have no chakra."

"I don't need chakra for this…" She sneered as she reached to her leg bandages for kunai. None was there. She cursed.

"You don't really think I'd let you near a weapon." He whispered, his breath hot on her neck. She pushed him away and stared blankly at him,

"Uchiha." She reached down her shirt for a few shuriken that would be kept, her hand met nothing but bare skin.

He smirked as she avoided his gaze, an audible '_pervert_' barely heard.

Sakura clenched her eyes closed and formed a fist, beginning to punch the ground.

Itachi quickly grabbed her wrist before it reached the hardwood floor and yanked her closer to him. He grabbed her other hand and spun her around, slamming her back against the wall behind himself.

IN on fluid motion he pinned her wrists above her head and pressed himself against her, and gently touching her stomach with the other.

He smirked lightly at Sakura's shocked appearance, her eyes half lidded and her pink lips remained parted from the quiet gasp that escaped her. His fingers played with the netting of her shirt and she blushed, turning her head to the side, wishing silently that she had worn more instead of a bra and some netting.

She moved rubbing her body against his, creating a warm friction. A crimson red spread up his neck and face and she smirked seeing his blush.

"So you're a man after all…" she whispered.

His eyes hardened and the blush retreated. He swiftly let go of her wrists and took a step back. "We have a proposition for you."

"Not interested." She sneered.

He chuckled melodramatically, "You don't even know what it is."

"Still not interested." She walked over the bed and sat on it, crossing her legs over each other. "If it has anything to do with you it cant be good. Besides knowing Akatsuki, the door thing was probably a test, and knowing that you have to report to your precious leader and how you couldn't get to me using Mangeko Sharingan, you probably want me to join. Not Interested."

"Smart and cunning." HE remarked. He began to walk to the door, "You will join us."

"Why Thanks…but no thanks" She added sardonically as she watched his clothed back exit through the door.

She looked around the room nervously, "Aren't you coming?" She looked up and at the distanced Uchiha.

"Wh-what?"

"Come."

Her feet stumbled as she walked behind him.

They existed the room and shuffled down hallways and corridors, each lined with simple doors, each with a name plate until they came to the last one with no plate.

Itachi knocked on the door and the entered easily, opening the door for Sakura to go in first.

The room was dark and held the soft scent of dust. A silent screech of a chair echoed throughout the eerie room and Sakura turned her jade eyes on a darkened corner.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." A rough and husky voice boomed through the air with the breath of tobacco smoke, and peppermint.

Sakura looked throughout the endless black of the corner where the voice was located. "What a bittersweet welcoming committee, _Leader_…" She said calmly, tracing her finger over the walls that surrounded her.

"I'm guessing you know the deal I am proposing, after all it only seems fair, you did kill one of our members after all, it only makes sense for you to replace him."

"Why should I be fair to those who lie, cheat, steal, and kill… all those deeds you had it coming, after all bad karma."

A small chuckle echoed, "Witty." Another screech of a chair and pounding footsteps.

Sakura kept her cool façade, though her adrenaline was pounding and her hands sweating. A big hand clasped her soft and delicate neck, "Obviously you don't understand the gravity of the situation."

Hope ye enjoyed, sorry it took a while…so many stories at once it BURNS!!!!!!!!! Review please I love you and Ill update as soon as I get….. Hmmm ten reviews! that's not that much wink hug hands cookie

And a must know…..

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF COOKIE?????

Sincerely with all of the hugs in hugland tia!


	5. Chapter 5

---

"Why should I be fair to those who lie, cheat, steal, and kill… all those deeds you had it coming, after all bad karma."

A small chuckle echoed, "Witty." Another screech of a chair and pounding footsteps.

Sakura kept her cool façade, though her adrenaline was pounding and her hands sweating. A big hand clasped her soft and delicate neck, "Obviously you don't understand the gravity of the situation."

**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she took her own hand to his and peeled it off her neck.

"Then show it to me." She whispered. Her throat burned from the air that scorched her lungs.

Immediately Leaders hand shot out and grasped Sakura's hair, "This is the gravity of the situation." He spoke gravely as a kunai was pushed to her pressure point, his arm wrapping around her neck to reach the area.

She quickly focused the little chakra she had to her teeth and bit down on his arm. She spun around, ignoring the long shallow cut across her neck as she did so and kicked out her legs, causing the vile man to fall to his knees. She began to snatch the kunai from the man but he elbowed her in the mouth and grabbed her throat once more.

He pushed the kunai to her stomach until it bled slightly.

"Never do that again." HE threw her to Itachi who caught her easily as she struggled, "You're a prisoner until you join, and at the end of every week you deny becoming one of us, someone you know and love will die. Oh yes, and Sakura, enjoy your stay"

Sakura gritted her teeth as Itachi tossed her over his shoulder. Each rough step that he took shook her. Another bruise for every minute that I'm with you…

Carelessly she was tossed onto her bed. She sighed as she hit her pillows and finally the black engulfed her.

"DO you remember me?" Itachi whispered silently, but he never realized what she had replied in her sleep, "Yes I do, Itachi-kun."

_Sakura limped through the trees, trying to find him. _

"_Itachi…Itachi…" She panted, her breath hard from pushing herself beyond her limits._

_She fell onto her knees so close to the gate, "Itachi…" She whispered as she fell face first into the mud._

_She cried tearlessly as it seemed, for the falling rain mixed with her tears, and drowned out her voice. "Itachi." She squirmed in the mud, uncomfortable, the water and dirt seeping through her clothing and the grime and dust tangling her hair. _

_She pounded her fist against a sharp rock and whimpered as blood ran free, "Itachi…" _

"_You really should be back at the hospital." _

_Sakura turned around quickly to see him behind her, "Itachi!" She jumped and grabbed onto his leg and whimpered as he took her injured hand._

"_Don't leave…please." _

_The boy bent down, face to face to the rosette haired girl. "I have to, but don't worry that man wont ever hurt you."_

"_I don't care, don't leave." She cried._

"_Why aren't you in the hospital."_

"_I-I ran away…"_

"_Why?"_

"_To find you.." Sakura whimpered. _

_Itachi smiled lightly in a shocked way, touched for the first time by this girls innocence._

"_You really should go back and have your hand fixed."_

_Sakura shook her head, "Don't leave…"_

"_I must."_

"_Why?"_

" _I cant say."_

_Sakura's grip tightened around the boys leg._

"_Can-can I come with you?"_

"_No…"_

_She cried harder until her chin was picked up, she opened her eyes and looked into the boys onyx eyes._

"_Your eyes are beautiful." She whispered, not audible with the rain pounding on the ground._

"_Listen closely, Cherry Blossom, I promise I will never forget you."_

_And with that black engulfed her, and thirty-six hours later she woke up in a warm white room with bandages wrapped her hand and a single pink rose on the table beside her and a torn piece of paper reading, 'never forget…'_

**I know its short but I promise next chappie will be long! I DO!!!!!!!!!!**

**And I need more answers to the cookie questions! And Ill update after 12 reviews at least…love you all! Byby funky flirting next chappie too! **

**Peace out with three fingers**

**tia**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER::**

"_Listen closely, Cherry Blossom, I promise I will never forget you."_

_And with that black engulfed her, and thirty-six hours later she woke up in a warm white room with bandages wrapped her hand and a single pink rose on the table beside her and a torn piece of paper reading, 'never forget…'_

**ONTO THE NEXT… ABOVE AND BEYOND:**

Sweat crowned Sakura's forehead as she gasped, throwing herself up, out of her bed. _I remember him…but does he remember me?_ She grabbed her head and rose from her bed stepping awkwardly around her bed with her strange foot placement. Her head hurt. She was confused, the Itachi that just dumped her on her bed, was that the same Itachi that sweetly promised he would never forget her?

She walked over to the window and peered into her own reflection. Her eyes were tired and her lips crusted over in blood. A small and long cut graced itself around Sakura's neck, almost necklace like. She sighed. Silently she closed her eyes and let small even amounts of chakra run up to her injuries, emanating a light green glow.

The cuts knitted the skin back together and the blood loss restored itself, as energy filled Sakura's now painless body.

Content, she let out a yawn and a small smiles, the smiles she only let out for only a few people now, herself and her teammates, but she only let those smiles out when she had her mask, but somehow she knew that they understood that she was grinning, that she was content and happy with them. She knew.

She stood still in front of the window, watching as far away tree branches ruffled in the soft breeze. She could almost smell the blooming of the cherry blossoms. Could almost taste the flavor of the apple she would always eat while watching the trees. Almost. Could almost hear the voice from childhoods past…

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Sakura whispered.

" I do."

Sakura's head snapped towards the voice. She silently moaned in pain as she rubbed her neck, turning around to face the arrogant and handsome man… _I mean killer_.

"why do you always have to do that." She growled to herself massaging her now sore shoulders.

He smirked. "I do remember you, I promised I would." He spoke gravely, his voice soft and clean with the slightest hint of amusement.

She looked up into his Sharingan eyes, and remembered his deep and shining onyx ones. "Show me your eyes." She whispered, a little out of character.

He stared blankly at her, and after a long minute eyes blinked and the red retreated. A grazed over onyx eye stared back at her, dulled from what her memory served her.

"You're almost blind." She spoke softly, "Let…Let me heal you."

He nodded and laid down on her bed, quizzical of her reasons.

She wiped away the stray black hairs from his face and placed her glowing green hands over his eyes, and slowly the glaze retreated, the sparkle returned and after hours of treatment, he could see the small blush and smile that graced Sakura's face.

"Beautiful…" She whispered. Slowly leaning into him unconsciously. She caught his lips with hers and grinned at the distant taste of spice.

He lifted his hand to her face and caressed her cheek softly.

Warmth entered her skin and she sprung up and giant rosy pink blush up and down her neck and countenance.

"Thank you." Itachi stood up stiffly and began to walk out of the door before he stopped next to Sakura, now composed.

"You've changed."

"I have."

"Why?"

"Because I was weak."

"You still are." And with that he walked out of the room. Silence greeted the pound of her heart. No one has called her weak… or has dared to.

Anger rose in her as she breathed shallow breaths. She needed to fight someone… to release her anger and hurt. Weak weak weak weak weak… Sasuke's youthful voice taunted her.

WEAK???? She is not WEAK!

Her emerald eyes showed a green flame that burst.

She walked to the wall that held the barred window. Effortlessly she broke two of the bars and slid open the window. Slipping out of the opened crevice and broken bars she climbed out of the building letting brisk and raw air slap her in the face.

Sakura ran up the grassy hill to where she earlier had seen the distant Sakkara trees.

She breathed in the scent and this time she couldn't almost smell them….she did.

A small grin graced her lips, as she molded chakra to her hand forming the familiar spiky ball of green chakra as she did in her earlier fight. She scream a war cry as she attacked one of the many Sakkara trees.

The tree burned and began to rot from the inside out, the leaves withered and the blossoms turned black and crumpled dry. The spikes grew, piercing holes inside of the tree trunk and the green glow spread fiercely, blinding the area. And then it vanished, the light did. The tree was dead, pierced and crumpled, killed violently from the inside out into a black withering stump. One dark molding tree amongst the ones in full bloom. Her own jutsu, her secret jutsu… if anyone knew of it, it would be forbidden…a jutsu of her own design.

…and he calls her weak.

The flame rekindled in her eye as the word angered her again. How could it be so sunny when she was so angry. She dug her hand into the ground and pulled up a thick layer of dirt and slammed it back into the ground.

Pfft. Weak.

Dusk encircled the air and caught itself in Sakura's pink long locks. She coughed lightly, and sneezed, a chakra spark flying off of her nose.

"You're kind of cute when its cold outside… your nose gets all pink and poofy." Sakura looked behind herself.

A person with longish blonde hair stood, their left eye covered.

Sakura glared, but the mysterious ninja did nothing just looked blank, and for the first time in a long time she laughed. Sakura fell to the ground and held her stomach, frightened that her inners would fall out.

Her laughing was musical and tears dared to fall out.

"Why are you laughing….un?" The confused member tilted it's head.

Sakura looked up through pink hair.

"Are you a girl… or a boy?" She spoke, her voice cracking with giggles.

The ninja rolled they're visible eye, "Like I haven't heard that one…un"

The ninja sat down next to Sakura, "boy." He stated.

"Oh." Sakura's lips formed the perfect circular shape. ('o')

"Do you want to spar un?" He said, standing back up.

Sakura remained sitting.

"I just finished training, you would have the unfair advantage." Sakura spoke boredom in her voice, her face composed.

"Yes, un, but your not supposed to be out of your room. I could always 'escort' you back… or I can forget you're a prisoner and spar with you…un"

Sakura nodded curtly, "Ill take the latter," She looked up at him once more, "Haruno, Sakura."

"Deidara un." He offered his hand, to help her stand up.

She looked blankly at it. "Its not going to eat me is it?"

Deidara chuckled, "no un"

Sakura took the hand and stood up. Quickly she threw his hand back at him and skidded back a few feet. Quickly she slammed a foot into the ground, creating a long cavern.

"You wanted a spar … you'll get a spar Deidara-san.

**A/N::: Sorry for any OOC's and if it moved to slowly or quickly…I hope it was longer and I hope ye enjoyed and…IM GOING TO POTC3 ON THURSDAY OH ME LOVERLY FANS!!!!!!!! ****I also have a poem I want you to read****… **_**its sort of depressing so if you don't want to read it its okay but enjoy**_

WAR

Flood my room with rushing waters  
drown my soul in ink  
tear my paper heart in two  
and make my body sink.

Rip my flesh, part from part  
force gashes in my skin  
hack my bloody mind in two  
and the torture will begin.

Scorch my neck with burning heat  
set my boiling blood in flames  
let the pain register in my mind  
and electricity in my veins.

Send my head to the freezer  
with harsh wind biting at my limbs  
just looking at the icing water  
and jump in on a whim

Watch carefully with deep precision  
as the sticky liquid spills  
the pain that rushes through my body  
gives me icy chills

The stress makes my face contorted  
and racks my hide in pain  
IM crumpled into this sad position  
and my color begins to drain

And yet throughout this mindless torture  
I can still last through some more  
even though I've lost this battle  
this is still unfinished war!

From -TIA

2007!

Love you all and hope you enjoyed byby!

Oh yeah and who should win the spar???

Ill update once I get 13 reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I CHANGED MY USERNAME !!!

IT IS NOW THE MOST FANTISTIC !!!

HERE IT IS !!!

_**Staring.out.my.flooded.window**_

SORRY THIS WAS A FAKEOUT OUT AND HAPPENED NOT TO BE A CHAPTER BUT Ill update soon! I promise!

Kisses and I love you!

-TIA


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPPIE::**

_He offered his hand, to help her stand up._

_She looked blankly at it. "Its not going to eat me is it?" _

_Deidara chuckled, "no un" _

_Sakura took the hand and stood up. Quickly she threw his hand back at him and skidded back a few feet. Quickly she slammed a foot into the ground, creating a long cavern. _

"_You wanted a spar … you'll get a spar Deidara-san_.

**ONTO THE NEXT::**

Deidara looked stunned, his mouth opened comically in awe. Slowly he smiled and stood back up slowly, rubbing his sore rump. (A/N: couldn't help myself it was sooo easy to picture.) Silently he smirked as he dug into his pocket for some clay.

Sakura, measured his every move, an impish smile playing on her lips.

Deidara threw his hand forward, releasing a bird, spikes coming out of his head.

Smoke blew, and Deidara kept throwing birds and bombs.

No sound came except from the relative boom of bombs exploding.

The smoke blew away and Deidara smirked lightly at the crippled Sakura lying splayed across the floor, blood dripping out of her lips, and a leg lost.

He looked worried, "Oh. Itachi's going to kill me…un"

Deidara ran over to the body and felt for a pulse.

There was one, but it was fading fast.

A sound of steel echoed through the air, and Deidara felt a katana at his neck.

"You're good…un"

"Thank you…_un_" She mocked.

Deidara disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind Sakura.

In one swift motion Deidara sent a bomb above Sakura, and in the same swift motion, she switched places with Deidara, and his attack was placed on himself.

The bomb exploded pieces of debris flew threw the air. Heat erupted and a distant cry was heard.

The smoke faded.

Sakura smirked to herself as she walked over to Deidara's body, alive but barely and then she whispered.

"…copy cat." Swiftly she turned around and stabbed Deidara below the knee cap … and this time his cry was real and blood spilled over Sakura's hands as they began to glow green.

"I win." She spoke as she placed her hand over Deidara's wound.

"You really are good, especially for having the weakness of being exhausted. Un."

Sakura looked up pointedly at him.

"What…un"

Sakura laughed, Her laughter was sweet and echoed breezily through the air. It was soft, like music.

Deidara looked strangely at her. Awkward girl.

She smiled, a small smile, barely noticeable, but she smiled. A heart warming smile.

Silence once again flooded them, and it seemed that the ruffle of leaves was the loudest of all noises.

The sun was setting and the shadows becoming longer. And the one dead tree in the distant was nothing more then a black twig sticking out of the garden of full bloom trees. Amazing.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice spoke.

Sakura and Deidara turned around slowly and calmly.

"It seems to me I'm finishing up a spar." Sakura answered, innocence lacing in her voice.

Itachi growled, the sound boomed from his chest.

"You're finishing up a _spar._" He mimicked her voice with sarcasm.

"Yes." Sakura replied, nodding her head curtly at him, not _to_ him, but _at_ him.

Itachi snorted as he reached down and roughly snatched Sakura's slim and feminine wrist.

Forcefully he yanked her up and forced her against his body.

"I won too." Sakura said quietly, silently mocking him.

Her breath wisped the hairs on his neck, running invisible shudders down his back.

Sakura yanked her wrist back from him, her eyes now set in angry fire.

"_Weak_?" She exaggerated the one-syllable word.

Angrily she stormed away, running speedily away from the garden and sparring area.

Her body was nearly invisible for the speed she ran, ironically she recovered allot of chakra during battle, probably because her jutsu actually drains the chakra of whatever she hits, the tree, the grass.

She buzzed by the plants and bushes of the bushy forests, leaving nothing but the ruffle of leaves and the sound of her footsteps. But apparently that was enough.

Fifteen minutes after running and she ran into a stiff body she was familiar with.

Calloused hands grabbed her arms and she wriggled and pushed and struggled, trying to get away from him.

"Weak." He affirmed.

She stopped, he smirked, she dropped her strong gaze, and he felt guilty. It seemed that everything she did had some sort of effect on him.

Between fingers he softly grasped her chin. "You're a weakness."

She was confused, and then she blacked out.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Now all I need is ten reviewss and Ill update again! Love you all! -wink wink-

Ooh! And heres a cookie

Sorry their burnt Im a horrible cook -pokes char and laughs nervously-

ENJOY!!! (sorry it was a bit short)

Apologies for the tiny OOC!!! Love you all

Ideas????? do you have any I mean

Byby and with all the (no burned) cookies and hugs in the world… hope ye enjoyed byby!!!!!!!

-Tia


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter:**

_She stopped, he smirked, she dropped her strong gaze, and he felt guilty. It seemed that everything she did had some sort of effect on him._

_Between fingers he softly grasped her chin. "You're a weakness." _

_She was confused, and then she blacked out_.

**Onto the next Chapter:**

Hazy vision flooded her as she grasped her head. She looked over the familiar room and her gaze landed on a tall man clad in a black cloak.

"I really hate it when you do that…" Sakura groaned, standing up on unbalanced feet.

Itachi stared blankly at the struggling pink haired girl as she took her first steps from the bed. She stumbled and tripped over.

Lazily he caught her in his arms.

Up she looked, into his red eyes, those eyes she remembered so well. Green clashed with crimson as he returned the stare, refreshing his own memory.

Slowly he leaned down and teased her, letting his hott breath dance along her lips and neck as she inhaled the distant scent of pumpkins and spice.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed longingly through half-lidded eyes at his lips, waiting for them to catch her own, and without another moment passing by, they did.

She gasped into his mouth as his hands found their way to her waist and hers found his hair. He took the advantage and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She tasted sweet, just like a cherry blossom should. He grinned into the kiss as he broke away from her.

"Ita-kun…" She sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

Slowly he brushed his fingers through her pink hair. "Yes."

"…I'm a weakness?"

Itachi forced Sakura to look at him.

"You're…you're my weakness." He spoke gruffly as his lips descended upon hers again.

The kiss was sweet and chaste this time. Slowly he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers intimately. He laced his hands in hers.

"You have no weakness." Sakura said, her eyes shimmering in…love?

"Everybody has a weakness, some are just better at hiding it." Itachi stated as he pulled back.

Stiffly he walked to a chair and pulled an outfit up into her view.

"Wear this, we're going out to get you some clothes." Itachi threw a cloak at her, as she looks down at her ripped and dirtied attire.

With one hand she caught the cloak.

"I'm not wearing this." She stated arrogantly.

Itachi turned around, "You are and you have no choice."

Sakura glared at the vile man, "I'm still not wearing this, I am not a member. I'm not a traitor."

Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrist firmly, "You might not be a _traitor, _but you are a prisoner, hostage if you will. You have no choice. PUT ON THE CLOAK, or I will strip you from any other clothes you have."

Sakura stepped closer to Itachi, failing miserably at intimidating him by sizing him up, "You wouldn't dare." Sakura growled through gritted teeth.

The next thing Sakura knew was that she was rushing to put on the Akatsuki cloak for coverage. On the contrary to popular belief cotton underwear doesn't cover much, and even the indoors can be cold…especially in front of love hungry _males_.

Itachi smirked to himself, "On second thought if you don't want to wear the cloak, its fine by me."

"Give me back my clothes." Sakura scowled, drowning in the excess material.

"But these are so dirty and worn…" Itachi's smirk grew steadily larger.

"Give…them…back!" Sakura yelled.

"I think I should wash them first."

Sakura ran towards Itachi and began to jump up to reach the clothes he heald above himself.

"Its amazing how every time you jump, that cloak opens up widely…I think it might be to big for you." Itachi smiled impishly. "Good thing we're going to go by you clothes.

The elder Uchiha tucked her clothes inside of his cloak and walked out the door, with undoubtedly Sakura following after.

Her feet peppered the floor as she chased after him.

Itachi exited through a big hidden steel door.

"Itachi!" Sakura screamed, "Itachi…Ita-" A hand shot out from behind Sakura, muffling her screams.

"Shhhh … now now there. Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?"

Sakura's green eyes opened ferociously as she turned around and saw Gaara.

Wait… someone who looked a lot like Gaara.

The mans spiky red hair seemed to defy gravity and his pale skin was well shown through a mesh shirt.

He dragged her struggling figure through a wooden door, with the steel name plate placed in the middle, _Sasori_. With one hand He opened the cloak and saw her underdressed body. He smirked.

"Looks like you came all ready for me." Sakura struggled, and got one hand free. Aiming she punched the man in the jaw.

A loud crack echoed as he moved his face back towards her.

"You have a nice little punch there." He grimaced, "Too bad I'm going to have to punish you for that little rebellion."

"Enough." A masculine voice spoke. "Do you not know who this is?"

Sasori's head snapped up to Itachi's voice. He let his eyes travel back and forth between the Uchiha and the girl.

"Who?"

"Haruno, Sakura. You hurt her and leader will not be well pleased." Sasori's eyes hardened.

"You are not trying to protect the girl." He mocked.

Itachi's hand instantly found its way to Sasori's neck.

"She is under my authority and you will not touch her." Itachi warned him, throwing him against the wall of the room.

"Sakura, lets go." Itachi ordered emotionlessly, walking out of the shadowed room.

Immediately Sakura followed Itachi out of the room.

"Don't ever do that again." Itachi spoke gruffly.

"Do what?"

"Just…that. You are mine." Itachi grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the building, and they began running.

Quicker than the untrained eye can see they traveled down a tall hill. They zoomed passed trees, letting the wind carry the sounds of their light breathing and occasional snap of a branch.

"Itachi."

"Hn."

"Where are we going."

"To the village at the bottom of the mountain."

Tsunade's hands slammed against the desk angrily. "Its been four days! Four days since I have had sake! FOUR!! We need to find Sakura!"

"Let me find her." Naruto yelled back.

"NO. She can take on Akatsuki. The only way the could beat her is if they continuously drained her chakra…"

"Then what if that's what they've been doing?"

"We do what I've been saying to do. Wait till the end of the week for her to return. If she's not back by then we send three hunter nin squads for her. She is our best ninja here, without her we have a giant hole in our army."

"Let me go." A sullen voice growled.

"Shut it Uchiha. You know you're on probation."

"So what do you expect us to do?"

"What I've been telling you to do. Wait until the end of the week."

"Fine. But I want in on one of those hunter nin squads."

Naruto sighed, Sasuke growled and Tsunade silently sighed.

"Three more days until she joins, until someone dies, until the end of the week." The leader of Akatsuki mumbled as he took a nice long swig of sake.

A/N!!!! What do you think? Story moving to quickly to slow??? I cant improve if you don't tell me!!!!

Love you all and I apologies for the burnt cookies last week, this time I just went to the store!!!!!!

hands out cookies

Hope ye enjoyed the chapter!! Just give me my reviews that I love oh so much and Ill update soon

I love you all and thank you for the reviews last week

Next chapter I just might do dedications if I get encouraged enough

…I DO check the stories and profiles of my reviewers and I'd love to tell everyone how talented you are (If I get some extra encouragement wink wink ) !!!!!!

Love you all byby

-Tia


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Itachi."_

"_Hn."_

"_Where are we going."_

"_To the village at the bottom of the mountain."…_

_------ --------- -----_

…"_Three more days until she joins, until someone dies, until the end of the week." The leader of Akatsuki mumbled as he took a nice long swig of sake._

**Onto the Next Chapter.:**

The town seemed modest. Soft rumblings of chatter and other noises. Sakura followed quietly behind Itachi through the modest streets.

Silently Itachi stopped by a vendor, racks of clothing mounded upon each other.

"Pick some clothes, you have fifteen minutes." His voice whispered against her neck as shivers ran down her spine.

Slight irritation in the time limit rose within her but she pushed it away.

Lightly she let her fingers brush the fabrics and trace the clothing, each soft and silky smooth. Beautiful. She daydreamed and hummed as her delicate fingers touched every article of clothing. Silently she brought a shirt to her nose. Its smelt of lavender she decided curiously.

"Are you ready?" An irritated voice sounded.

Sakura jumped and threw ten random pieces of clothing at him, praying they were decent enough for her not to look like an idiot handing them to him.

Itachi smirked as he handed them back, "Why don't you take a look at what you have chosen."

Sakura cringed lightly as she grabbed back the hideous clothing.

Itachi walked throughout the store and picked up some outfits for her. Without asking her opinion he walked up to the vendor and purchased them, hiding them from her view.

Sakura raised a perfectly arched brow as he walked away, quickly she jogged to catch up.

"Show me what you bought." Sakura demanded playfully. Trying to look over Itachi's shoulder. He turned away from her and tucked the clothes underneath his cloak.

"No."

"Please…" Sakura grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his neck, letting her breath heat up his back as she pressed her body against him, teasing him so he would show her the purchased outfits.

Itachi growled and pulled away from her stubbornly, "No…" He sounded undecided.

Sakura pouted as an idea came to her, she grasped the cloak so her underwear wouldn't show and began to stop walking… maybe she could escape. The thought flashed in her mind. She began to fall behind Itachi's walking, letting him walk further and further away.

She turned around, it didn't matter what clothes he bought, she had a whole closet full back home.

She began to weave her way through the newly gained crowd of people, just then her body slammed against someone else's and masculine arms encircled their way around her was it, and she didn't even need to look up.

"I really hate it when you do that too." She spoke gruffly, she looked up into his red eyes, "Can I see the clothes now before I make a scene."

Itachi smirked at her tactics and pulled her over his shoulder, as he made his way back to the Akatsuki layer.

----

Naruto punched viciously at the tree, scabbing his hands and legs.

Sasuke sat down on the grassy ground growling and swearing to himself.

Kakashi sighed to himself, "Don't worry, she's fine."

"This shouldn't have happened!" Sasuke blurted out, angry, "I thought she was stronger than him!"

"We thought that too, we just assumed that since his Mangekyou cant affect her that she would ultimately win, we assumed wrong."

Naruto stopped and threw a kunai right beside Kakashi's foot, landing precisely an inch from its target.

"yeah well because of that she's gone, she could be…be…"

"She did not die." Kakashi sounded convinced. "We would know if she did."

"And hoes that.: Naruto's eyebrows stitched together, a grim line for lips crossed his mouth.

"It is a jutsu she placed on herself. If she was dead, we would know."

----

Sakura shrieked as she was tossed onto the bed, landing on her tush. She glared up as Itachi as he chuckled silently to himself. Swiftly he through her some of the clothes he bought her and walked out of the room.

Sakura crawled over to the pile and looked through them, her eye brow twitching dangerously.

She grumbled to herself. Slipping on the …_honorable _outfit.

She slipped on the black leather miniskirt and mesh stockings, and pulled over her head the leather corset that tied in the front, revealing cleavage. As hurriedly as she slipped on the clothing she pulled the cloak over it, focused on not revealing what Itachi had bough ten for her. Black leather was not in the fashion magazine that week, she thought sarcastically.

Shamefully she thought of how comfortable it truly was.

She yawned as she realized how late it actually was. Slowly she crawled into the bed and drifted off. Somewhere she noticed when Itachi crawled into the bed after her and snuggled up closely encircling her waist with his arms, unconsciously she turned towards him and laid her head on his chest. "g'night" she mumbled.

A/N Okay short chapter I know and I apologies!!!! And two more …two more days until times up and it's the end of the week…I need suggestions to make those days interesting please!!!! Love you all and I promise next chapter will somehow be more action filled and a little more fluff…no I lied allot more fluff !! Love you all byby


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous chappie**

_She yawned as she realized how late it actually was. Slowly she crawled into the bed and drifted off. Somewhere she noticed when Itachi crawled into the bed after her and snuggled up closely encircling her waist with his arms, unconsciously she turned towards him and laid her head on his chest. "g'night" she mumbled._

**Here is the next!!!!**

Sakura groaned as she began to roll off of the bed, but silently warm bands tugged her back to her pillows embrace. She growled as she tried again, to roll off of the bed, but the same happened.

Slowly she opened her emerald eyes.

Her eyes traveled up the long muscular bands that were arms and the warm pillow that was a muscular chest.

Her foggy mind let a surprised gasp escape her parted lips. Slowly she brought her hands to his chest and pushed away from him.

Itachi cracked an onyx eye open and smirked as he kissed her forehead and stoop up from bed, leaving her by herself under the covers.

Sakura groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from the corners of her emerald eyes.

Staring at Itachi's back she slipped from under the warm blankets and was greeted by cold air.

The revealing out fit she wore didn't cover much and was cold.

Her face was greeted with silky fabric as a shiver racked up and down her spine.

Her fist clenched the cloth irritably as she threw it off her head.

She glared at Itachi.

"Put it on, your cold."

She sighed, a ragged breath leaving her angrily as she threw it on.

"You are so horrible, if it wasn't for you kidnapping me, buying me this outfit I wouldn't be cold! In fact if you hadn't left in the first place and killed off your entire CLAN then I wouldn't be here you wouldn't be here in fact Akatsuki wouldn't be as powerful as it is today! Its all your fault… right now I could be at home warm in my bed with you as a friend and me not giving a shit about Sasuke and Akatsuki and I would be here falling in love with you …you murderous ignorant stupid bastard! I wish You-"

Her back greeted the cement wall, a hand lightly playing with the flesh of her neck, a warm breath blowing pleasurable warmth on her chin.

"What did you say." A dangerous voice spoke in front of her.

"I wish you-"

"Before that."

"You murderous ignorant-"

"Before that…"

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to think of what she said. A warm blush spread across her pale cheeks as she struggled to avoid contact with Itachi.

"Tell me…"

"I said that I wouldn't be here…falling in love with-"

Warm lips captured her own.

Nibbling on her lips.

Asking for entrance.

She obliged,

His tongue searched her mouth and memorized its area, licking at the sweet taste of her.

--

--

"Just one more day. Then we can leave to go get her." Naruto smiled lousily at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"A week." Kakashi groaned, "I cant believe that there strong enough to obtain Sakura for a week."

"She's probably not giving up that much of a fight." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"What?! Of coarse she is, she's probably right now figuring out some brilliant plan to get herself out."

"Well we'll find out now wont we."

"Tomorrow we will."

"And you'll see that right now she's probably beating every one of the Akatsuki to a pulp… especially Itachi."

--

--

Itachi guided Sakura to the bed. Their lips making each of them one.

They sighed as the slept with each other. Loving each other.

Hours passed and sweat covered them both in a sheet.

Sakura slept soundly as Itachi called in Deidara.

"I want no one to bother me or Sakura today or I will kill them."

Deidara blushed lightly and nodded as Itachi crawled into bed to sleep.

A?N : I know it was vague but I am innocent and graphics aren't my thing so blech with insulters!

Love you all and I'll update soon…

SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL????


	12. Chapter 12

The sky bled a crimson sunrise as light reached her pale skin.

Her eyes fluttered open at the light as flashbacks of the prior day flooded her mind and a imp smile graced her lips.

Her hand searched the spot beside her, no cold with nobody occupying it.

The creaking sound of a door caused her to strike up, grasping the sheet around her to cover her nude body.

"Its about time you got up. Here, eat." The deep commanding voice made her sigh frustrated. "You should get dressed too, new clothes is on the table beside you."

"Will you leave so I can get dressed Itachi." Sakura groaned irritably.

"Its nothing I haven't seen."

"Part of me resents that." Sakura whispered to herself, as she slipped out of bed once more, dragging the sheet with her.

Her hand reached for and grabbed the cotton outfit.

A short dress reaching mid-thigh, the seams on the dress inches apart. And the fabric a deep black with red stitching.

Slowly she slipped it on, after bandaging her left leg with black bandages.

Itachi nodded, "Good, now eat."

Sakura growled, it would be a long day, she thought as she reached out to grab the loaf of cinnamon breakfast bread. A long day indeed.

--

--

Naruto waited impatiently as Sasuke arrived last, his foot tapped the stone ground as he counted the seconds. Today was the day they search and rescue her. Today the beginning of the second week of her capture and the end of the first.

"Ready?" They all nodded as Kakashi slipped his anbu mask on.

Naruto smiled as he showed the gate guard their pass and they all jumped through the trees, eager to get Sakura back.

--

--

Sakura sat on the grassy ground in the garden staring at the one petrified tree amongst all of the beautiful Sakkara Plants.

She inhaled, smelling the scent of the beautiful plants around her, a lonely smile graced the corner of her mouth when she smelt the distance aroma of Itachi on her.

_Maybe I didn't resent last night._ She thought happily, breathing in her hair to get another whiff of Itachi. _No I don't think I regretted it at all._ She sighed, looking up into the wilted tree.

_I really do love him… I have for years… I just didn't remember._

The distant look of sadness washed over her face as she stared at the dead tree, wilted, the life sucked out of it, plain and ugly amongst the rest… powerless.

_But does he love me… no, he doesn't. _

_Its for the best though… he in the Akatsuki_

_**Thank you miss obvious!**_

_You know what I mean… I cant love him he will one day destroy Konoha. I have to go back._

_**No you don't, you remember how it was like.**_

_It was fine… I was the most respectable shinobi._

_**Yeah but Sasuke's Back… the evil little chicken butt head…**_

_So…avoid him I'll be fine!_

_**He'll treat you like a weakling**_

_Just go away.. Your no help_

_**MAKE ME GO AWAY.**_

_(outer Sakura began hitting inner Sakura with a Sasuke shaped voodoo doll)_

_(Outer Sakura won)_

Sakura sighed deeply _I feel like that tree, powerless unloved and ignored…ugly!_

"Hey Hotty."

Sakura groaned and fell back on the grass, staring back at Kisame.

"Hey fish stick."

"Kunoichi."

" Fish face."

"Weakling"

"Smurf boy"

"Pinky!"

"My little Mermaid!"

Kisame began twitching.

"Blood Blossom."

"Actually I kind of like that!"

Kisame growled as Sakura gave out a quiet laugh.

"What's wrong." Kisame asked her. Sakura grabbed her knees and shook her head, pink wisps of hair falling around her face, making a wall.

"Nothing." She whispered. Her voice cracking.

"At the beginning you told Itachi you were a horrible liar, and you really weren't lying."

Sakura chocked on a small chuckle, And Kisame asked again.

"What's wrong."

Sakura looked up, she let her eyes wonder his scaly skin, pale and blue. Her vision traveled up to his pointed head and small eyes, tattooed gills and scaly face. It wasn't a pretty sight, especially with the scars that ran up and down his body. He was a member of Akatsuki. A murderer. He's killed many innocent and destroyed families on end…and yet she still answered him with a trusting heart.

"I love Itachi."

"Duh." He deadpanned.

"He doesn't love me, he never will, I'm just a toy to him." Sakura sighed.

"For the worlds best strategist, best medical nin, and most dangerous kunoichi, you sure are stupid."

"Excuse me!" Sakura gasped, her hands flying to smack Kisame for insulting her.

Her hands hit him over and over, bloodying him up until he finally caught her wrists forcefully.

"OK…not stupid, blind."

Sakura tugged her hands back and folded her arms, looking skeptically at Kisame.

He sighed irritably, "yesterday we had a meeting and we were discussing you.. the fist time we mentioned your name and you possibly working with us forever… He smiled. Everyone in the meeting stared at him, and it only lasted for a second…but he smiled… and that's saying something!"

Sakura looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "really…"

"Yeah! You must be one heck of a woman to do that!"

Sakura laughed, "thank you"

"NO prob." Kisame stood up quickly and grabbed the kunoichi's hand, pulling her up also, "Now…you have a meeting to attend."

Sakura looked skeptically at Kisame, "With who…"

"Leader, it's the end of the week… remember what he said last time?"

Sakura's eyes widened letting a breath that she didn't know she was holding out.

"Oh crap."

--

--

Naruto jumped through the forest, Kakashi and Sasuke shortly trailing behind.

Trees whizzed by as hours on end of traveling wore them out. Kakashi stopped.

"Our target is a few miles away, we'll rest up and at sunset we'll attack." Kakashi stated.

"We'll get her back! Believe It!"

"Whatever."

"Teme"

"dobe."

"Just rest." Kakashi sighed.

A/N More ?

And I believe some people out there owe me a chapter…

How did you like it? Next chapter is the finale and possibly the last chapter

What did you think I hope you enjoyed reading it


	13. Chapter 13

**Flashback of the previous chapter:**

"Now…you have a meeting to attend."

Sakura looked skeptically at Kisame, "With who…"

"Leader, it's the end of the week… remember what he said last time?"

Sakura's eyes widened letting a breath that she didn't know she was holding out.

"Oh crap."

--

"Our target is a few miles away, we'll rest up and at sunset we'll attack." Kakashi stated.

"We'll get her back! Believe It!"

"Whatever."

"Teme"

"dobe."

"Just rest." Kakashi sighed.

**What you've all bee waiting for :**

The room was still dark and dusty, just as she remembered it from last week, accept this time there was a light on, seemingly dim and getting dimmer.

The door and the walls were guarded by the other Akatsuki members and the leader stood before her, his face still shadowed over in genjutsu.

Sakura fingered some kunais that were bandaged to her legs. Her hands flinched at everyone's breathing ready for anyone to attack.

The aura's of everyone was deadly and evil and all of them together made the kunoichi nervous, though she didn't show it, it made her antsy. The feeling made her feel week and that made her feel angry. _I would not be weak again I have not been weak for so long and don't plan on being weak now_. Sakura thought as she let out an exaggerated sigh. Her hands began to sweat.

"You know why you're here." Leader's creepy voice echoed off of the walls, scratchy, eerie, hollow, his voice was.

Shivers racked Sakura's spine, but she reacted smoothly, no waver in her voice,

"I have an inkling." She smirked at the all to silent growl.

"You're playful antics are annoying; but, do you have your answer."

Sakura grinned sweetly at the man. She looked throughout the room and caught the eyes of Itachi. She poured every emotion of love you could muster into her eyes and then turned back to Leader.

"There is no way in Gods green earth that I would work for the likes of murdering idiots like you." She spoke, her voice even and filled with disgust and bitterness.

A maniacal cackle erupted through the mans throat as humored tears came to the corners of his eyes, "I was expecting you would say something like that, you do remember my … statement, do you not." He hissed, "At the end of every week you disagree, someone you love will die, and lucky us three ninja's you love are outside right now."

Sakura's eyes widened, "no…" She whispered.

"Yes. Akatsuki , attack them and kill all!" Leader grabbed Sakura and appeared in a poof of smoke outside, "And you, little girl, get to watch." HE hissed, as he made chakra ropes for her wrists and ankles. Chaining her to the buildings walls.

"Naruto!" A blonde from the bushes ran out.

"Sakura! Its okay, we're here to rescue you!"

Tears threatened to run from her eyes, "NO! GO!, They'll kill you!"

Naruto didn't seem to notice what she said as he began to be attacked by five Akatsuki.

Sasuke and Kakashi ran out to help, only to be greeted with their own enemies to fight.

Sakura watched helplessly as they fought Three on Fifteen.

Blood splattered on the ground. Heads rolled on the muddy ground and agony was felt. Aura's filled the air and Sakura cursed her chakra control, swearing at her ability to tell Aura's. The emotions made her dizzy and sick.

The Sakura trees were splattered red, the green grass drowned in blood, the moon of the night glowed eerily down on the battle and finally screams and shouts.

Before her green eyes the Akatsuki had all three of them knelt before her with blades at their necks.

Leader laughed as the katanas were raised.

"Know that you die because of your teammates selfishness." He yelled.

"No." Sakura whispered, "Stop!" She yelled.

Akatsuki held their weapons.

"I change my mind…On one condition." Sakura spoke her voice grave and deadly.

"And what would that be, _Blood Blossom_." Leader spoke, his breath on her neck and voice in her ear.

"You don't touch Konoha and you leave Kyuubi alone."

Leaders smirk faltered, "Very well." He said as the bindings were lifted from her limbs, grabbing her hair, "say your goodbye's and don't try anything… every one of my ninja's are ready to place an attack on all of Konoha if you mess up." He whispered.

Sakura nodded resentfully and walked towards her ex-teammates as he released her.

Akatsuki lowered there weapons still prepared for anything.

"W-what's going on Sensei…" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi shook his head, "Sakura is giving herself to Akatsuki in order to keep Konoha and us safe."

"no…"

Sakura bent down to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, "Naruto… forgive me and make sure to tell Hinata how you feel, the girl can only wait so long,I missed you but I realized I would have rather you never left me and let Sasuke die on his own…" She smiled for him, tears beginning to rim her eyes and that familiar pushing came to her, begging her to let loose and cry. Sakura ignored it.

She walked over to Kakashi and hugged his neck, A sigh escaped her breath "As your captain, I renounce my title and give the team over to you. I expect you to keep them safe, and make sure to let the news down easily on mom."

Kakashi nodded, "Tsunade wont be happy, but you are my leader."

Sakura tipped his chin up, "not any more." she walked over to Sasuke and stared at him her face hardened with anger and remorse, "YOu…your dream of revenge is now useless because I know you cant beat me… and because of your stupidity of joining Orochimaru your second dream has become almost impossible legally. Every one of your fan girls have found real true love, including me, and now you will be lonely the rest of your life, but don't do anything stupid, like rape an innocent girl."

Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the lips, letting him savor the taste of her. She pulled back, "I bet twenty bottles of sake, that that is the last kiss you will EVER be given."

Sakura walked back to leader as her ex-teammates were brought back to the gates of Konoha.

Leader smirked at her farewells as he released her from the binds, "Itachi has your Akatsuki ring."

Sakura nodded as she sneered out a 'yes leader.'

Sakura poofed over to Itachi and looked up at him.

He bent down to kiss her but stopped, his lips brushing her own, "You ever kiss another man in your life and I will kill him." Sakura smirked at him and pressed her lips fully to his,

"Is that a promise?"

Itachi smirked, handing her a read ring with the kanji for Blood on it, the next thing he handed her was a silver ring with diamonds in the shape of flowers in it.

"What's this?" Sakura asked her eyes glittering as she looked up at him.

Itachi smiled, "That's a ring I believe meant for something like engagements, it proves that you are mine forever and that I have the RIGHT to kill anyone who kisses you."

Sakura smiled up at the man, "Yes."

She kissed him and led him back to his room, not letting their lips separate,… not for one second.

_**MUCHO IMPORTANT !!!! READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!**_

**A/N You have a choice!**

Option one: Sequel

Option two: Epilogue

Or

Option three: stop here!

Which one do you want my fans and heres the deal if the vote rules to a sequel that's what I'll be doing so if you want me to message you when I get it up say it in your review and I will!!!!!!

that's right… yalls who want leave me a message and I will message you back when the sequel is up!!!!!!!!!


	14. sequel or not results

I know your wondering if theres a **sequel or not **but your going to have to read all of this (or scroll down to the bottom of the page) to find out!

Ok I have finally finished on of my most popular stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!

but sadly there is one story that is more popular …. You want this story to be popular…its upto you!

thank you for the 12582 hits 70 alerts 37 favorites 3 C2 and 168 reviews!!! (my friends who are also on fanic believe I am famous though I denie it at all costs…)

And a **special** thank you to the most supportive fan who stalked me, messaged me and did all that a complete stranger can do _**CHOCOLATE CHAN!!!!!!!**_

**I would love to thank all those who watched my story**: (_kiss them love them…its what I do)_

1. 1kenshinlover 2. 3dayzg 3. Akino blossoms 4. Angel Blossoms 5. AnimeFreak4261 6. AppleBlossom69 7. ArashiSakura 8. Challa 9. Chi Ookami 10. Chocolate Chan 11. Dreamergirl92813 12. EnigmaticCrux 13. FakeCompassion 14. Fiona2492 15. Heroe 16. Hyuga12 17. IkaDeidaraClayGirl 18. KawaiiKitsuneAyame 19. MZ.CAMRY 20. MacadrainDaughteroftheSea 21. Mistress Persephone 22. MistressBlossom 23. My Glistening Garnet 24. NorthernLights25 25. Puppyeye1 26. RedBloodSandDevil 27. S. T. Nickolian 28. Sabaku no Kunoichi 29. Sadari Jenova 30. Sakura-chan1345 31. SavageGardenFan 32. ShiokuXRose 33. Siren of the sea 34. Slim Shady 35. SupernaturalLove 36. Vu-Girl 37. Wind Kunai 38. XxXxSakuraxXxX 39. andy-may 40. anime queen420 41. ashz20 42. cherryblossom222 43. chocobirdy34 44. crazigrl 45. deathlyillusion36 46. dieane-chan 47. e.drennan 48. evil cookie monster676 49. foxg2rl7 50. hanyou2005 51. honey I just wanna hear you 52. inn0centdr3ameR 53. katarawater 54. lUgIaPkMnMaStEr 55. mayako-luvs-sasuke 56. mayblossom 57. murderd-in-the-red-moon 58. psalmofsummer 59. r0cK3rGurl 60. reader-not-a-reviewer 61. snow-leopard-demon24 62. soraya217 63. spanish-train 64. super-ninja-kitti-kat 65. sweettooth323 66. until-death-comes 67. when.my.eyes.meet.yours. 68. wind angel suki 69. xnarutoxrocksx 70. xxxsakuraxxxx

And also all of those lovely people who favorited my story of sorts:

. Akino blossoms 2. AnimeFreak4261 3. Anksunamun-chan 4. Annaka Uchinni 5. ArtemisBlack555 6. Chocolate Chan 7. Dark-Shiro Da Puppet Master 8. DragonXGirl 9. Elise Omniaterra 10. Gabiuti 11. Hyuga12 12. Itachi4Eva 13. LilBitzer 14. Lohloh 15. LovingTheLemonsOfLife 16. Mina Potter4 17. Mistress Persephone 18. RedBloodSandDevil 19. Sakura-chan1345 20. Sen Uchiha 21. ShiokuXRose 22. Siren of the sea 23. Tsubasa-Angel 24. cherryblossom222 25. evil cookie monster676 26. foxg2rl7 27. garaXxXhinata69 28. hanyou2005 29. inn0centdr3ameR 30. maskedreality123 31. princess sakura 1949 32. reicheru of the dessert 33. super-ninja-kitti-kat 34. susannajulia 35. sweetsimplcity 36. tamora1 37. wind angel suki

And especially all those who C2 my story:

1. I Despise Sasuke 2. Saku Pairings 3. Weasel & Cherry Blossom

SeQUeL Or nOt????

The votes are in::::

Yes sequel: 29

No Sequel: 2

Epilogue: 2

…..

And the winner is…. SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(it will be in by my birthday ! AUGUST 7th!!!!!!)

IMPORTANT

I will message you when the sequel is out if you review to this page unless you tell me not too!!!!!!

sincerely ... Staring.out.my.flooded.window

(Tia)


	15. FYI

Hey there guys, as you probably have noticed I have kind of stopped writing for a while… now I know half of you probably don't really care what I have been doing in all the spare time that I haven't been writing fan fictions but I am going to tell you anyways and if you are nice then hopefully you will read this.

I have been reading, a lot and also, I have just very recently started writing a fiction-review blog (I blog review for books, movies, comics yada yada). I am trying to get more hits and more followers and I thought you lovely fellows wouldn't mind to check it out.

In addition to my long lived want to get more comments and hits I would like to let you know that I want to start a segment where I rate and review the top fan fictions. I could just randomly stroll along and read fanfictions that I want to… but I thought hey, maybe you fellows are particularly proud of something you have written.

If that is the case then email me at with the link to your fanfiction and let me know if you want to be submitted to my best-fanfiction list segment.

If you feel really confident that you will have a top fanfiction then write a little something something that I can post under my review and the link to your story.

Read the intro to my blog (the first post) if you are confused, or you can just email me any questions.

(And hey, if my blog hits it off then maybe I'll surprise you all with a long Christmas chapter.)

To participate just type the following web address into your browser without the spaces.

www . pieceofiction . blogspot . com

Thankyou for all of your time.


End file.
